


Tried so hard and got so far, Does it matter.

by RayrayQ (orphan_account)



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Child Abuse, Emma’s pretty important in this, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Horror, Sirens, Supernatural Creatures, Supernatural Elements, The kids are different creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RayrayQ
Summary: Creatures are all around us, for some being ones a curse and to others a gift but for them it falls other the latter, and it not because of what the do.Emma realizes this when it’s proven her students aren’t what they appear but still there her children right?, Will Emma still want them after leaving about their past?
Relationships: Emma Frost & Julian Keller, Emma Frost & Kitty Pryde, Laura Kinney & Cessily Kincaid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Tried so hard and got so far, Does it matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this concept is something I’ve had after leaving the hospital(a week there no-internet and I almost went crazy) and catching up with some horror movies.
> 
> This is based on a world were creatures are the by product of nature and magic and the X-kids are examples of this and each chapter is based on one of them if you have any remember to comment.

In many peoples eyes Emma Frost wasn't a saint to them she was a cold business woman who only saw things for there benefits towards certain goals and they were half right.

But just because she's isn't exactly on to be the stereotypical woman who radiates a naive caring nature 24/7 they call her a bitch.

So her taking in children and teenagers at that was met with shock expressions and someone almost staining her blouse with their morning coffee.

"Why are you doing this?" Kitty asked, The young woman and Emma have never seen eye to eye but business was business and the two women where devoted to there work and the had a level of respect for each other.

“They need a home and i'm one of the few people whos the systems ridiculously high standards meet all the requirements." The woman said through gritted teeth.

"What got you ticked off?" The young woman asked,

"The worker at the front desk she insisted that i look at other children and even said 'You dont need the check why do you what these brats?' can you believe that?'' Emma asked.

It was a sad reality that some people saw foster kids as a way to make a money and not spend it on the children's well being.

"Some people are just so- Lets hold this for later, So who are you fostering?" She asked,

Emma took out a thick folder. “Julian Keller is first, his parents were arrested for tax fraud and human rights violation, After that his brother tried disowned him and accused him of somethings in an entertaining act of No you-“ she said

, grinning wildly. “Julian got him arrested for every illegal thing did from he was a teenager and his parents got an added charge of child neglect when things some things came to light." Emma read.

"Wow talk about karma, He's sounds like a smart kid, how old?" Kitty asked, ‘This kid sounded like Emma when she wants revenge.’ she thought, 

”15, I also have Cessily Kincaid, Kevin Ford, Laura Kinney, Megan Gwynn, Bian Cruise, Ashida Noriko, So-'' Kitty cut her off.

“Lord! are you sure can manage so many kids, Do you have enough space cause I dont think your apartments big enough?" Emma just smiled. 

—•—•—

"This palace is huge." A starstruck Cessily Kincaid said, "I'm with red on this its enomus." Noriko added.

The teens where standing outside Emma’s home which was a giant manor just outside of New York. “Not to mention beautiful, If there’s one thing Emma has is taste.” Kitty said,

The teens turned to her and some tensed. “It’s alright I’m Emma’s assistant she was gonna be doing this but I wanted to introduce myself first.” She said,

She tried to not be overly cheery and not scare them off. “I’m kitty I’m her assistant and will be dropping by the give her some stuff for work so you’ll see me around the house pretty often-“

She stopping after a loud crash was heard and Laura winced at sounds.

“CRAP.” The group made there way up to the house and Saw Emma in the kitchen cleaning up glass. 

“I just broke some plates Kitty nothing serious- Hello.” She said nervously upon seeing the group and Megan waved excitedly while the others smiled nervously. 

“I’m Emma Frost and I’ll be your- Mother form now on.” She said after taking off her gloves and began shaking there hands “So you live in this huge house all alone?” Brian asked.   
  
“No this place is new to me, How about we all go exploring and choose our rooms I still have some unpacking to do, and plates to buy.” She added looking at the broken glass.

“I wanna room at the very top.” Megan said bouncing up and down and Emma realized that girls messy hair was pink

‘If your gonna dye your child’s hair and least make it presentable.” She thought and made note to brush and cut the girls hair.

The new family spent the day exploring and cleaning the new home and they started to warm up to each other and they ordered pizza and Emma really enjoyed the company and watch a movies for the first time in weeks.

—•—•—

Emma got up in the night for a drink of water and heard the tap running inside the bathroom and when to check on the children only to find Noriko missing.

“Noriko are you okay? Did you have an accident with Mother Nature?” Emma called out and heard splashing in the bathtub.

“Miss Frost Noriko just needed- a bath she was feeling a bit sticky from all the work today.” Sooraya said nervously,

Emma raised a brow at that. She heard some noises that just didn’t sound normal in there “What was that.” She asked,

“Um just her muttering in Japanese, they say old habits can die hard.” Sooraya responded. 

Emma opened the door and was greeted with a long tail hanging out the tub and Nori’s scaled covered figure in the bottom of the tub. Emma wasn’t a girl in a horror film, She was an intelligent woman who just something that went against her logic so she did what a sane and shocked person would do, faint.

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember to comment and leave kudos plz.


End file.
